Previous examples exist of wireless chargers located internally in tray tables, however, these designs have several drawbacks. Particularly, they fail to provide effective means of transmitting power to the tray. Exemplary designs are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,489,745, 7,500,716, 7,971,929, 8,878,393, 8,826,830 and 8,934,063, the disclosures of each of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Each of these references describes the addition of permanently mounted electronics in a seat tray but fail to address upgradeability, ease of servicing of defective or broken devices, variation in charging mechanisms, or communication from the tray electronics to other systems for system health status information, the collection of metadata from the user connected device, or push-data communication for notification.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.